Heartbreak Warfare
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: It's singing night at the Hall of Origin, and it's Darkrai's turn! And with Cresselia watching... will they make up? After A Dark Flame. LunarEclipseShipping.


Heartbreak Warfare

Me : Guess who! Haha, I love this song so much. The shipping this time is yes, LunarEclipseShipping. Good old Darkrai and Cresselia. I HAVE to stop the songfics of this two… Seriously, first it was Evanescence, now John Mayer? What next? Lady Gaga? Hmm… Anyway, hints of RunawayShipping are here (Latios and Cresselia), BlackInfernoShipping (Darkrai and Moltres), and bit of Moltres and Latios (I don't know the name of that ship, but I will make something up if there is no name) but it's a full LunarEclipseShipping, mind you.

Mewtwo : Heya! An Anime Fangirl doesn't own Pokémon or the song Heartbreak Warfare! But she wishes she does!

* * *

- Heartbreak Warfare -

- Darkrai and Cresselia -

* * *

"Thank you Mewtwo, and next up is Darkrai!"

Darkrai sighed, now feeling a sliver of nervousness. He rarely feels this emotion, seeing that Darkrai thought he didn't need to feel it. He was a proud Pokémon, everyone knew that, but now he was feeling nervous. The only time he had felt this way was when…

No, he wasn't going to think about that. That memory was over, and no amount of thinking about it would never change it.

It was in the past, and Darkrai lives in the present.

Darkrai took a deep breath in a attempt to calm his fried nerves before going on the stage.

It was karaoke night, and it was Darkrai's turn.

Darkrai floated onto the stage, taking the microphone from Deoxys, who was hosting this time.

"Thanks," he whispered, getting the mic from him.

Before the phantom started to sing, he looked into the crowd, in the hopes of finding her. It was easy, she was with her small group of friends, her lavender eyes with no expression.

_Lighting strikes_

_Inside my chest to keep me up at night_

_Dreams of ways to make you_

_Understand my pain_

Azelf grinned, whispering the name of the song that Darkrai was singing into her ear. She was a big fan of John Mayer. Her lavender eyes widen as she heard the name of the song.

_Good. This is for you Cressi, _he thought bitterly, continuing to sing.

_Clouds of Sulfur in the air_

_Bombs are falling everywhere_

_It's a heartbreak warfare _

Cresselia was frozen in shock then Azelf told her the name of the song was Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayer. It was no secret that the Being of Willpower was a John Mayer fan.

_Is, is he singing about us? I'm kinda surprised,_ she told herself, glazing at the Legendary of Nightmares with interest.

_Once you want it to begin_

_No one really ever wins_

_In heartbreak warfare_

Darkrai's aquamarine eye narrowed as he thought of this part of the song. _He _didn't start this, _she_ did.

Lavender orbs narrowed as Cresselia noticed Darkrai's eye narrowed. Did he think that _she_ started this?

_If you want more love, why don't you say so?_

_If you want more love, why don't you say so?_

She shivered ever so slightly, thinking about that memory. It was obvious that Darkrai had put _that_ behind him.

_Drop his name_

_Push it in and twist the knife again_

_Watch my face_

_As I pretend to feel no pain_

_Really Cresselia, I hope your listening. I really don't want to repeat myself._ Darkrai thought, his eye locked onto the lunar swan.

Cresselia felt uneasy. After their breakup, she had left him for Latios, and he had hooked up with Moltres (she thought it was strange, but a lot the Legendaries thought it was weird that she had left Darkrai). She sighed, trying to ignore the guilty feeling that had implanted itself into her throat.

_Clouds of Sulfur in the air_

_Bombs are falling everywhere_

_It's a heartbreak warfare _

_Once you want it to begin_

_No one really ever wins_

_In heartbreak warfare_

Moltres, who was sitting with Uxie, Mespirt, and Latios looked over to the dark Legendary. She felt so bad for him. She _did_ want to go right into Cresselia's face and tell her that she was a swan bitch for leaving him, but it wouldn't be the right thing at the moment.

_If you want more love, why don't you say so?_

_If you want more love, why don't you say so?_

_Just say so…_

Cresselia's guilt grew as Darkrai continued the song. Good question, _why_ didn't she say she wanted more love? If she had said that… then maybe she wouldn't have ever left him.

_How come the only way to know how high you get me is to see how far I fall? _

_God only knows how much I'd love you if you_

_Let me_

Darkrai _did_ remember the time when Cresselia and him got into a fight and she threw him over a cliff whenever he heard this part of the song… but it what they did. It was their sign of love, fighting and trying to kill each other. Which led to other questions in his mind. They hadn't spoken to each other since that day… did that mean that it was over forever?

_But I can't break through at all_

_It's a heartbreak…_

Latios looked at Moltres, who was sitting at the same table as him. He wondered… was heartbreak _really_ like a warfare? He had never felt it, so he wasn't an expert on the subject… but he had a feeling that something was going to change between Darkrai and Cresselia. Would he feel the same way?

_I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight_

_Let's just fix this whole thing now_

_I swear to God we're gonna get it right_

Cresselia looked down, trying her best to ignore that raging guilt that had washed over her body. With every word Darkrai sang, every note, it had made they guilt worse. She was at the point at she was thinking that breaking up with Darkrai wasn't her best decision…

_If you lay your weapon down_

_Red wine and ambien _

_You're talking shit again_

_It's heartbreak warfare_

Moltres felt the eyes of a certain blue dragon looking at her. She turned to Latios who was gawking at her. She (with the famous woman's intuition), knew that Darkrai and her… most likely wouldn't last the night. The question was… would she be alright after that? It seemed that it was the Articuno dilemma all over again…

_Good to know it's all a game_

_Disappointment has a name, it's heartbreak, heartbreak_

Darkrai questioned this. Was it all a game? And if it was… would he win?

_It's heartbreak warfare_

_It's heartbreak warfare_

_It's heartbreak warfare_

As Darkrai finished the song, Cresselia looked up, her lavender orbs full of resentment. Why did she leave him? She tried to remember… she secretly wondered if it was her time of the month…

In the end, everyone clapped and whistled for him. Darkrai's hidden talent was singing.

As he went into the crowd, someone was in his way. The Being of the Crescent Moon.

"Cresselia, what do _you_ want?" he hissed at the lunar swan.

She sighed before answering him. "Darkrai, I knew you were singing about us. And… what I wanted to say is…" she tried to say the word, but it was so hard! Like Darkrai, Cresselia was a proud Legendary. She didn't easily swallow her pride.

Meanwhile, Moltres and Latios looked on to the two counterparts. They then looked at each other and sighed, their intuition's prophecy about to be fulfilled.

"You wanted to say…?" Darkrai urged her to continue.

"That… I'm sorry. I… I was a bitch to you and that I'm sorry." she said, all pride into her throat.

Darkrai looked into Cresselia eyes, trying to see that she was lying. He didn't see anything that told him that.

"I… I forgive you."

Cresselia smiled. "Thanks Darkrai." she said.

"And what about us?" Latios asked, grabbing the two counterparts' attention.

Both of the Legendaries looked uneasy. "Um…"

"You know what? I'm good with you two being together." Moltres said, the crest of flames on her head mellowing out.

"Really?"

"Yup. And besides… I can't believe I'm doing this." She sighed before she said this: "Latios, will you go out with me?"

Latios didn't say anything.

"YES! OH HELL YES!"

Darkrai and Cresselia looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Tomorrow they would fight again, signaling that they were back together again. But for today, they would listen to the heartbreak warfare of a couple of different Legendaries…

* * *

**Song : Heartbreak Warfare by John Mayer.**

**Me : I HAVE to stop using Darkrai in all of my Pokemon fics…. WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO AWESOME?**

**Darkrai : *Shrugs* Dunno.**

**Me : Well, anyway, this is kinda like A Dark Flame's second part. Please read that one and this one will make a whole lot of sense. **

**By the way, I guessing that no one has done a Moltres and Latios ship so I'm calling it DeadFlameShipping! Wow, I just made a shipping, feels good.**

**Cresselia : Review! **


End file.
